The applicants propose to develop and exploit a membrane based on Teflon and controlled pore glass (CPG) in nucleic acid diagnostics. The advantage of the membrane is its low nonspecific binding properties. This would be exploited in non-isotopic assays with improved sensitivity due to low nonspecific backgrounds and low autofluorescence. The applicants propose to use the membrane to produce "Gene Quantification Cards" that comprised an array of oligonucleotides covalently linked to the surface of the membrane. The cards are intended for use in the clinical and research laboratory. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE